


Trusting and Dates

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Series: Fictober 2019 [22]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2019, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: Who knew they would have a awesome date. Who knew that every date they went on would be awesome. Ellie however was scared that things would go badly.





	Trusting and Dates

Trusts and Dates.

When Ellie Bishop agreed to go out to dinner with Nick Torres, she never guessed it would be the first date. That was four dates ago, and they were living on laughter, enjoying getting to know each other being a couple. Date one was the carnival. Date 2 was the zoo. Date 3 was the day trip to the Washington monument. Tonight was her pick, and they were going to a football game. Oklahoma was playing Washington State. Ellie was decked in the team’s colors, and knowing Nick, he would be in black. 

However, in the happy feelings, there was a voice that rang through her head, and it sounded much like her ex’s.

“You know this will not work out. Just like Qasim. Something Bad will happen to him. And it will be your fault. Can you deal with that heartache again.” Jake’s voice taunted as she braided her hair.   
“Nick is different,” Ellie said to herself. She put on some lip gloss; however, she could feel the fear creep in. Doubt that it was her fault with what happened between her and Jake. That her job put a wedge in a perfect thing. She knew it was her fault about Qasim, she rescued him and gave him a job. She also fell head over heels and needed someone to care about her after Jake. 

She glanced again in the mirror. She was wearing a black and orange flannel over a length of black leggings. Orange knee-high socks and a pair of boots. She looked cute.

A knock on her door told her Nick was here. 

“It’s open,” Ellie called, grabbing her bag for the evening and a gift for Nick.

“Hey, B.” Nick greeted. “Woof” 

Ellie smiled brightly at her boyfriend, feeling the fear rescind. She walked over to him and embraced him and kissed him gently. 

“I have something for you,” Ellie said, giving Nick the box. 

“Aww, Babe. I thought we decided no gift until the 14 dates?” Nick asked he opened the box. 

Inside was an orange and black scarf. Nick looked at Ellie with a questioning gaze.

“I know you don’t do froo-froo colors, but I can’t risk you getting thrown out of the stadium for not wearing the Cowboys colors. And I certainly can’t have you look the guy that I dragged along.” Ellie said as she tied it around his neck. 

“I love it, Ellie,” Nick gazed at her and kissed her again. His gaze made that voice in her head that was scaring her thunder in her head. 

“Nick, come on, we are going to late.” Ellie wrapped her arm around Nicks and lead them to Nick’s jeep.

The game was a lot of fun, and Nick loved to watch Ellie get excited about the football team. This side of her being relaxed and smiling at everything made Nick fall more in love with her.

They parked outside her brownstone, and Ellie looked at him. 

“Ellie, I love you,” Nick whispered in the starlight. In an instant, Ellie was running toward the house. Nick bolted from the car and sprinted to catch her before she locked herself in her apartment. 

Nick scooped her up bridal style before she reached the stairs and put her on the porch, clasping his hands gently around her waist to prevent her from running. 

“Okay, Misses Dash, what happened just now?” Nick questioned Ellie. Ellie avoided his eyes.

“I’m sorry, Nick. I had fun. But I don’t think this is working out.” Ellie tried to escape his grasp. 

“What’s not working out?” Nick questioned again. “Going to football games or going out with me?”   
Ellie felt tears spring to her eyes. She finally looked at Nick, and Nick could see the fear written in her features.

“Oh, Baby, you are scared? Scared of me?” Nick asks softly, reaching up to cup her cheek to maintain eye contact. 

“Never of you. Being in a relationship and loving you as much as I do. But I can’t go through another heartache.” Ellie confessed. 

“Oh, Ellie, my sweet Ellie, I believe we could have a chance. A chance at happily ever after, and the forever kind of love we only have heard about. “ Nick said. “All you have to do is trust me? Can you do that, Ellie? Can you trust me?” 

The voice that was haunted Ellie was quiet, and Ellie felt a surge of courage. “ I trust you with my life, Nick,” Ellie said without hesitation. “I love you, Nick. I promise you won’t leave.”

Nick hugged Ellie tightly and then kissed her forehead, “I love you, Ellie. And with every breath I take, I will make my way back to you.”

“So, what’s our next date going to be?” Nick asked.

“It’s up to you. I trust you?” Ellie said. “ I’ll see you at work tomorrow.” 

“Love you, Elle. Sleep Tight.” Nick said as he heads back to his car.

Ellie responded, “ Be safe, Nick. Text me when you get home. Love you” 

Nick smiled and blew her a kiss. Ellie saucily blew a kiss as well.


End file.
